Fate Creation: Dragons and Sword
by ptl
Summary: By a mishap of destiny, three dragon gods are born in a burning city, only to be adopted by an ex hitman alongside an amnesiac redhead. Years later, they discover they have reality altering powers. How will the young Creation Trio change the Fifth Grail War and the lives involved in it?
1. Chapter 1

_AN:_ _Was inspired by the Arceus event at the Sinjoh Ruins, where he gives you a member of the Creation Trio of your selection, from an egg he hatched, created, somehow…_

_This will explore the concept of beings of incredible power unaware of their origins and being a mostly normal family… in a supernaturally hostile universe. Yeaaaahhhh._

_Welp, enjoy._

Fuyuki City. Ancestral home for the system and ritual for the enactment of the Third Magic: Heaven's Feel or more commonly known, the Holy Grail War.

Famous in the magi community due to the competition between seven Masters who summon incredibly powerful souls, heroes of old, called Servants to be granted the presence of the Grail and have their deepest wishes granted.

Is also infamous for the huge amount of collateral damage, both in account of lives lost and wanton material construction, and the fact that there was. Never. A. Clear. Winner.

And they had four of them. Four! And the last one provoked a fire, born from some unholy cursed abomination by the way, which is ravaging a huge surface of the modern part of the city, killing hundreds by the moment.

One thing very clear about Nasuverse magi is that at worst, they're very ruthless sociopaths hellbent on inhuman experiments in order to reach the source of all knowledge of the universe, while at best, they're manchilds that could provoke the apocalypse by simply touching something very shiny and mystical.

Nasuverse Travel Book 101 for Multiversal Wanderers: don't stir up the attention of the local magical community if you want to be intact in both body, mind and soul.

Let's just continue the story instead of rambling about the stupid "I want to punch/shoot/kill in the face" magi. It won't come up til in an advanced point in the future anyway.

In some place among the burning ruins, a miraculous event was happening. Not in the sense of the Grail granting wishes. Pfft, yeah right. But in the sense that new life was being born.

Somehow, suddenly, time and space, with antimatter inexplicably present, were being distorted by alien primordial forces unknown to the World, to the Universe. Heck, even outside the Root itself, though it's the closest thing to what was happening right now. Three points of reality were being transfomigrified in shapes resembling shining eggs.

One is diamond blue. The second is pearly pink. And the third is metallic platinum with a tinge of red and a golden aura.

The three eggs suddenly morph themselves into what could be only known as dragons. Dragons in this world were already highly powerful Phantasmal Beasts, probably the strongest. But those were different. For one, even if those dragons are obviously supernatural and have powerful souls, they are unable to produce any mana, instead they draw most of their powers from the elements of nature. Second, these dragons have a biology very, very different from the local dragons. While in concept they're still dragons, they're in their most fundamental level a whole new deal of creature, one that in their original world a vast majority of them would live alongside humans, instead of hiding of them. And third, they are _**gods**_. But not gods in the concept of abstract mental constructions born from myth and belief, but as primordial forces as old as the universe itself and having a role as fundamental pillars of reality. In fact, in their original universe, creatures of their caliber were the origin of myths and legends, not the other way around. They were gods not because humanity needed to believe in a superior existence, but because they were the closest ones to deities themselves, on planetary and universal levels.

All those contradictory natures, alongside the fact that they're alien existences to the World and a probable danger to it, made them vulnerable to the ever oppressing effects of Gaia's Reality Marble, threatening to be erased from their short existence.

If they were their older and more experienced selves, they wouldn't even acknowledge the planet's portion of reality being aggressive towards them and if molested enough by it, they would appear towards the closest things Gaia and Alaya would have as comprehensible sapient incarnations, politely telling them to fuck off and don't interfere with their business, launch a Roar of Time or a Spatial Rend in their faces just in case and warn (blackmail) them that if they try something funny again, they will be erased from existence, _**painfully**_.

Unfortunately, these creatures are newborns and while they're still stronger than most life in the planet, they don't have the strength and ability of their predecessors.

In order to save themselves, they unconsciously use their powers over reality to transform into something the planet would not think of as anomalous. So, in flashes of pink, blue and yellow, three small girls from around 5-6 years old appear in their place.

One of them have pale pink hair that reached her shoulders and a white and pink simple dress; another have mid back length dark blue hair with some lighter parts and a grey and blue dress; and the last one have short messy hair that begins gray but ends up blond and a striped black and red dress. All of them have intense crimson eyes.

Once they finished their transformation, the new human children, as if on autopilot, began to march on search for a safer place, away from the unnatural fire. They ignored everything, from the screams, the corpses and the ruined buildings. Their minds not totally adapted to sapience and filled only with the primal instinct of survival. They couldn't do much than move forward, their powers sealed alongside their true forms.

It's unknown how much time they continued walking. Minutes? Hours?

Though it couldn't be noticed due to their automaton-like postures, there's no way their child bodies will be able to endure too much, what with exhaustion and nocive particles in the air.

Suddenly, they take note of a light. A warm light that holds a promise of safety, refuge. A promise for an utopia where no one gets hurts, sick or hungry. Like moths, they are drawn towards the light, wanting to go to that safe place. When they arrived, the light was gone and in its place was a crying middle aged man holding in his arms what seemed to be an unconscious red haired boy.

As if the banishing of the light was a signal, or simply the fatigue, the three girls passed out, the man and boy being the only things engraved in their memories.

**F/C:DaS**

"_Where am I?"_

_She was in a strange pink space. Spherical objects resembling pearls of differing sizes were the only things apart from her existence to be in that dimension._

"_Who am I?"_

_She was a blank slate. Even if newborn beings like herself were as intelligent as young human children, that doesn't mean she still has an identity. Sense of self she may have, but without a name, an ego cannot be properly born into someone's mind._

_As if in response, a roar was heard and a shape was already flying towards her field of vision._

_Though she herself didn't remember seeing something like that in her short existence, she feels that it was familiar, somehow._

_It was a light-purple bipedal dragon with stripes of a darker color. Its most noticeable traits were the pink pearls incrusted on its shoulders._

_The dragon observes her intently for a short time, then opens its mouth to-_

The girl awakens abruptly, sweat pouring from her forehead "What… was that?"

"Hey, at least you've finally awakened."

The pink haired girl blinked, then moved her head to the direction of the voice. She saw a bedridden girl from around her age, with messy short grey hair that ended up blond and red eyes. Somehow, the face sounds familiar and if she looked at a mirror, she would note that the two of them had similar faces.

"Hi, I'm Giratina! How are you sis?" The messy haired girl presented herself energetically.

"Wait, sis?" The pink haired girl questioned. She wasn't sure if she had a family, in fact, she isn't sure of anything. The only memories she had were the strange dream and some people surrounded by fire. Though, the name and the aspect of the other girl strikes some sense of familiarity…

"So, what's your name? I think I and Dialga know it but I don't trust this memory of mine to remember it." continued Giratina in a sheepish tone.

Oh. Right. Her name. She didn't present herself.

But, what was her name? An image of the dragon from the dream came up and she instantly knew it, the name engraved in her being.

"Palkia." That word, even if unknowing of the power related to it, resonates within her, asserting her self-identity. She is Palkia and Giratina is her sister.

Wait, she said Dialga too. Was there another one?

"Palkia, eh?" Giratina closed her eyes as if in thought, "I think it's legit. What do you think, Dialga?"

The other person that Giratina was talking with was situated in another bed at the other side of Giratina's. She too was a red-eyed girl of their age and similar factions. The difference was that she had long dark blue hair with lighter stripes. She was currently reading a book. Of what kind, Palkia didn't know, though she could see pictures in the pages.

Dialga took off her gaze from her book and towards the other girls "I think so, too." she calmly answered then took on a gentle smile towards Palkia "I am Dialga. Pleasure to meet you again Palkia."

Dialga… Palkia's mind reacted to the vague memory in the same manner as Giratina. She knew _**they**_ were family, however she doesn't even remember nothing else. Not activities with them, not their friends, not even their parents. _**Nothing**_, gosh dang it! Only two people, which she was sure she didn't know, surrounded by an inferno of flames and the fact that she had two sisters!

"It's… a pleasure too to meet again Dialga." Palkia sighed "You... wouldn't remember something else, right?".

Sadly, Dialga shook her head "Unfortunately, the other thing I remember is a fire and two people, a boy and an adult. Giratina's the same."

Palkia was frustrated. The only saving grace was that the three were on the same boat and, remembered somehow, that they were related.

"We could ask him you know." Giratina said, pointing to another bed away from Dialga. In it was the same boy from the fire, who right now was observing them while they conversed.

Dialga and Palkia blinked, turned to each other, then to Giratina and finally to the boy again.

The boy raised an eyebrow to Giratina, who simply shrugged.

"Giratina" Dialga said.

"Yes?" asked Giratina.

"Since when he was awake?"

"A while ago. Before Palkia awoke, I think."

"And couldn't you tell us before?" Dialga's brow twitched.

"Hey. I was busy talking with Palky and you are closer to him!" Giratina defended.

"_Palky?"_ thought the pinkette with a little sweatdrop.

"I was reading! I didn't notice him at all!"

"Then? You were busy, I was busy! I don't see why this is my fault!"

Just as it seemed as the argument was about to escalate, the boy interrupted "Uhm, excuse me, but do we know each other or something?"

That seemed to calm the two down or at least, divert their attention, and now sported embarrassed and sheepish expressions.

"Welllll" began Palkia "We hoped that you knew something about us."

The boy blinked and put an expression of deep thought. Unknown to the girls, the boy had to cast away parts of himself to survive, his memories, his identity. All the people dying at his side, pleading for salvation, filled him with guilt, subconsciously shedding more of his mind in an failed attempt to protect himself from the guilt.

He is completely blanc, like his name. Ironically, it's the only thing he still has for himself. The rest will be borrowed from others, but that is in the future, we're still at the beginning.

"No." the boy answered bluntly "The only things I remember were…" _cries of help, hell on Earth, useless_ "the fire and…" _a man who was brought salvation by saving someone, will he smile like that? _"and the man who saved me."

"Oh" Palkia understood. He is another amnesiac. He won't be of much help either… "At least you remember your name, right?"

The boy blinked, then meditated about whether to tell his name to an unknown person, even if she was a girl his age. … Not to talk about her other sisters. But in an instant, he decided to tell anyways. Even without memories, someone must always remain polite. And the pinkette seemed a good person.

"Shirou." he said.

"Shirou…" Palkia repeated "Its a very nice name!"

"Oh… ah." Shirou stammered "Thanks, I guess. Though it's not as cool as yours or your sisters'."

"You… you think we are cool?"

"Of course! And I think you're also good people even if you bicker!"

"Hey!" Palkia pouted "I don't bicker, they are!"

""WE DON'T!""The two bickering sisters interrupted their verbal feud (a new one they began during Palkia and Shirou's conversation) as answer to the (very true) insinuations with nearly perfect coordinated reflexes, which made them double take to each other.

Shirou was the first to snort, which was followed with laugh, same with Palkia. At the end, Dialga and Giratina laughed too.

This would mark the beginning of a bond between the future hero of justice and the otherworldly dragons, one which will endure like the most legendary of Swords and cutting anything trying to destroy their faith and pride in their ideals and each other.

**F/C: DaS**

After some days, which basically consisted of medical tests, especially after Shirou and Palkia have woken up.

Unlike the three sisters, which only got some smoke in their lungs and a light burn or two, Shirou was supposed to be put into intensive care, though his unusual recovery rate, which baffled some of the doctors, meant he got out earlier than expected.

The medics couldn't detect any concussions or hemorrhages in the head from any of them, so they concluded that the quartet's amnesia was due to the mental trauma. Fortunately, the girls and boy didn't have any other loss in capabilities, though it decidedly difficulted the task of identifying their relatives or guardians. Which didn't bore any results. Especially when it seemed Shirou's documentation burned alongside his house and parents and there wasn't even a match for the sealed dragon trio. At least, they proved that Dialga, Palkia and Giratina were related by blood.

In the meantime, Shirou took a liking to the siblings and viceversa. Despite not having any memories speak of, the quartet played and talked with each other, with the occasional argument, especially by Dialga and Giratina.

One morning, a man came by. By those days, parents, relatives and legal guardians arrived to see if their children or charges were okay and, if possible, to pick them up.

Unfortunately, there was a fair share of heartbreaks.

But this one man, one who was apparently on his half-30s, has disheveled beard and grimy clothes and black hair ( heck, even one can see the tiredness in his black eyes), was seemingly looking for the quartet.

It was the same man they remembered from the fire.

And his face was one of relief.

He was silently standing in front of the four bedridden children, as if debating what to do. At the end, he took a breath.

"Hello, my name is Kiritsugu Emiya." he presented himself "I'll… be blunt."

"You can either go to an orphanage or be adopted by a stranger such as myself. Which would you prefer?"

That… was a question that wasn't easy, for obvious reasons. Though someone already had their answer.

"Okay, I'll go with you." Giratina responds "At least we can go out of this depressing hospital and the orphanage sounds like a chore so, why not?" she shrugged.

Dialga sighed "I think the other option would only delay the inevitable, so I'll go too. You'll need help with that delinquent anyways."

"I-I'll come with the others too!" stammered Palkia.

Everyone's gazes turned to Shirou, who also arrived at the same conclusion. Kiritsugu was the one who saved them all, he couldn't be that bad. Besides, Palkia and the others were coming too, so it helped with the decision.

"Okay, I'll come too."

You can imagine the various levels of joy the other four were.

After a change of clothes, filling up the paperwork and exiting the hospital, Kiritsugu turned to the children.

"I have one more thing to tell you." he began, while the cool wind of winter breezes over "I am a magus."

Thus, the Fate of the Sword and the Dragons of Creation are definitely intertwined.

_AN: Yes, the Creation Trio and Shirou are officially a family! Like it was explained earlier, the Legendary Pokémon sealed themselves into human forms so they are, biologically and metaphysically, no different than normal humans though their powers will return in time. As for why they're in the Nasuverse it was due to Arceus _somehow _botching the Sinjoh Ritual, sending the eggs to Fuyuki, and because they were Level 1 when they hatched, obvious they couldn't defend against Gaia._

_The comparison between Pokémon and Phantasmal Species, especially Legendaries and Gods was extremely important. While they possess supernatural powers beyond humans, it isn't never explained if Pokémon used magic or not, the denomination "magical beasts" was because there wasn't enough research on them in ancient times. At the very least, the scientists arrived at the conclusion that what fuels their abilities was the elemental Types, typically through specialized organs, while Phantasmal Beasts are obviously magical in composition and powers. Not to say that the Pokémon Multiverse only usual Clap Your Hands If You Believe moments are only through the power of friendship and hope. Dark Matter and the Bittercold are the only known beings created from collective thoughts or powered by them. Gods and any other terrestrial magical being in the Nasuverse are created from Mystery, myths and belief in the supernatural, so Gods there are recognized as such. Legendary Pokémon are simply extremely powerful Pokémon that sometimes are seen as deities, in some times they are, but conceptually speaking, the only one that can be recognized as True God is Arceus, the others are just simply considered as incarnations of forces of nature or concepts. Terminology IS extremely important here. At least in the future._

_You'll see._

_Anyways, the plan was to have the first part being of the childhood from the quartet with Kiritsugu, then continue till the beginning of the Grail War where things will get serious._

_Hope I didn't cause too much headaches. I'll try to continue with the stories though I will be busy with Astral Chain. The battle system is difficult to use but I'm in love with it. I'll complete it first in Easy and retry it again in the Platinum difficulties. Someone has to make a crossover with it! Its setting is too much compatible with other pieces of fiction. I'm even making plans for a cross with Tales of Berseria. Obviously, I'll need to finish Astral Chain and watch a Berseria gameplay. Though a crossover with Puella Magi Madoka Magica doesn't sound too bad either, only have to watch the anime too. *sigh* I think it will be a looooong time if I finish a story._

_Comment what did you liked, disliked and what could be improved, please._


	2. Chapter 2

_1st revision: 15-12-19_

Kiritsugu sighs. Living in a cheap hotel with three children was beginning to take its toll. Not to say he had been in that same hotel far longer than his new adoptive son and daughters, thinking about the clusterfuck that has been his life and how to move on.

He was pretty sure that the Einzberns will negate access to their Germany castle after the news of him failing to obtain the Grail and losing Irisviel. He didn't hold his hopes high. Like any influential magus, Acht's character can be quite volatile if pushed the right buttons, like losing/destroying the Grail. One that Kiritsugu pressed, in purpose. He also doesn't think that justifying it with the presence of Angra Mainyu, All the World's Evil, will work.

Calling the Einzbern family obsessed with the Grail is just simply an understatement. Whether it was to finally win the War or recover the Third Magic is up in the air.

It doesn't help that they are sore losers.

He will have to try, though. The longer he delays it, the more difficult or outright impossible would be to reclaim Illya. If he remembered right, Illya's body was modified to physiologically resemble a pure homunculus just to have a minor Grail in reserve. They will protect her with nail and tooth even if the world were to end.

Which means much more security.

While Kiritsugu is becoming even more frustrated about the rescue mission, he didn't take notice of a small figure coming to him.

"Hey."

"Uh?"

Kiritsugu turned mildly surprised to the one who called him out. It was Giratina, with a gray pajamas. Kiritsugu looked back to see the other kids watching out some magical girl anime, Sailor Moon or something.

Kiritsugu turned back to the platinum-dirty blonde "Yes, can I help you with something?"

"You're doing it again."

Kiritsugu blinked confused. Giratina sighed.

"You're making that complicated face. And I don't like it."

Kiritsugu sighed "It's complicated. Let's say that there's someone I will not probably be able to see."

Giratina raised an eye "Like who? Your wife?" she wildly guessed.

"My wife died in the fire." Kiritsugu said tiredly and bluntly. Well, technically she died when the Grail possessed her, though it was the same Grail that was responsible for the fire. Not to say that he was the one indirectly provoking it.

After all he did and experienced, he doesn't feel like talking much about the War.

"And my daughter is with her grandfather, who knowing him, won't even let me have the guardianship or visit her." and drops another bomb, not caring much at the moment, being pretty much pessimistic.

Kiritsugu felt Giratina hug his body. "I'm sorry." she said, barely holding the tears from the guilt she felt by reminding him of those depressing thoughts.

Kiritsugu also took note of the other children watching him with various expressions of shock only to change into somewhat guilt and awkwardness. The TV completely forgotten.

Kiritsugu, taking note of the atmosphere in the room, tried to change the course of the conversation.

"But don't worry." he said patting Giratina's head "When we find a place to live, I'll try everything I can to take her home with us so all you can have a big sister."

With those words, the worries lessened, they were still there but now there's a big possibility that they would have another sister and that Kiritsugu remains happy.

"But where will we live?" asked Palkia.

Kiritsugu mulled it over. There was that old manor that he bought as an emergency base of operations for when the castle was compromised. It was in disrepair, but maybe they could make it habitable again.

Kiritsugu sighed again. It seemed he had to ask another favor to Raiga. Maybe he can soften up the old man with his adoptive son and daughters, the Yakuza head always had a weak spot with children, after all.

**F/C: DaS**

Aoko Aozaki was a simple person with a simple character and simple needs.

That's why when she was transported in the midst of her all you can eat buffet "massacre", that she could afford with years of practice of searching for sales and coupons during budget problems, she was furious beyond abandon.

"Hello, Ao-" the elderly man was in the midst of greeting when the Magical Gunner shot him with a ray of blue prana as quick as she sensed him. Only for the beam to enter a kaleidoscopical portal, absorbing the shot to another dimension.

"Oi!" the old man protested "That was ru-" aaannd another magic bullet tried to hit him with the same space-time fate "-de! At least let me finish my sentence-!" only for what could be machine gun equivalents of magic bullets flying towards him.

For every magic bullet shot, a portal awaited it. Even sometimes before it was shot, already predicting the time user attacks. And because she was so efficient in using her prana, it became a ridiculous affair for some minutes, with the equivalent of a huge amount of dakka against an infinite vacuum that absorbs any bullet to its hungry stomach

After a while of deflecting bullets towards another dimension, Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg lost his patience. And the fury of the Second Magician wasn't one to take lightly.

"ENOUGH!" his shout was so loud that it made even the temperamental redheaded Blue pause. "I call you here and the first thing you do is trying to gun me down?! At least let me explain, woman!"

Aoko tsched "Not my fault you're a goddamn vampire troll that is famous for screwing people over."

Zelretch sighed exasperated "Okay, I admit I occasionally make fun of others, but that's only if I'm extremely bored, want to teach someone or both." The deadpan Aoko was giving him wasn't helping his case. "But the rest of the time I occupy myself watching over the stability of the space-time axis of multiple worlds! Besides, some of my colleagues and alternate selves are worse than me."

While being somewhat curious about what "colleagues" Zelretch was talking about, she knew enough about the Marshall to predict that if they were on the level of the worst versions of him, better not to ask. That would probably give her even more headaches than her annual reunions with her sister.

Having calmed down, Aoko asks "Then, why I am here?"

"A good question indeed. One that does not have an easy answer." Aoko's circuits hums in preparation for a vampire gruyere "Okay, okay. I was joking. Now's the real deal."

"Are you familiar with the Holy Grail?" the vampire asks seriously.

"Isn't that the ritual in which magi compete with Heroic Spirits for a wish?" Aoko, as an important person in the moonlit world, knows a lot about the supernatural events of the world and the latest happenings in it "Didn't the Forth end in a fire imbued with curses?"

"That's right." Zelretch nodded "But that is not the most important thing. Holy Grail Wars, at least from a parallel world or interdimensional observer's perspective, are points of branching for multiple timelines of great importance in their respective worlds. Damned fanfic writers..." The last part was somewhat whispered and gave the redhead some minor confusion..

Aoko irked an eyebrow "So you're telling me that somehow, in Fuyuki, some relevant event created an inconsistency big enough to create a new main timeline, which is the one we are currently in?"

" Bingo! Despite your relative inexperience with the Blue, your grandfather knew that you would have the talent needed to comprehend and harness it."

"Don't talk to me about that old geezer." Aoko sighed "While I don't have anything against him and the path he chose for me, he was somewhat short sighted in occasions, stubbornly refuses to pass on and has insane standards. I already can manipulate time outside the laws of science and magecraft, I don't have anymore interest in completely reaching the Root!"

"Yeah, right? Once you somehow reach the origin of all creation even for a little bit, everyone wants to do the same. Not taking into account how devoid of purpose would be being an omniscient and omnipotent entity with all the knowledge of all the past, present and future. Unless you're an egomaniac dictator like the Axiom's version of YHVH, that is. Besides, space-time travel allows you for more didactic ways of learning outside of workshops and science labs."

At that, Aoko agreed with him.

"But anyways, look at this" Zelretch gestured towards a clairvoyance crystal ball "It is connected to the moment and place of the 'branching event' as to call it."

The ball emitted a rainbow light that coalesced into a holographic screen, depicting a scene of Fuyuki burning.

Until _something_ happened.

While not to the point of giving Lovecraft-type of madness while observing it, Aoko's unique connection to time and the Root was what gave her a minor episode and migraine. Like _how the hell is possible that literal manifestations of time and space that were never supposed to exist in this universe not in any other, were to be _simply_ born?!_ Not even Type-Mercury was able to bring out that reaction and it's a reality-warping alien without any terrestrial concepts or laws!

And that contradiction in her head continued until the Counter Force forced the recently born eldritch abominations to seal themselves into little children. Even after, the Blue was at a loss for words.

"And what do you think about this?" Zelretch simply asked her opinion, as if that event didn't face him."

"What I think? WHAT I _THINK?!_ Zelretch, those things would never exist on Earth, never alone the universe! The only similar beings are only Divine Spirits limited to Earth and the Sol System, but those are not even in such a pure state and cosmic scale!" Aoko, uncharacteristically panicked. She met and fought various powerful abominations of nature, so seeing freak out one of the most powerful mortals on the planet would rise a lot of ringing bells.

"Now, now" Zelretch hand waved "While I know they are pretty scary while using the full potential of their powers, their not more powerful than a Divine Spirit in normal battle unless you make them take the kids gloves off."

Aoko blinked incredulously. Okay, maybe telling her that most of the time they're not more powerful than a Divine Spirit would not completely calm her, at least now she doesn't consider them full blown Outer Gods from Lovecraft.

"You know about them?" she asked.

"Yup! Played the games and visited some of the universes they appeared too!" At the increasing confusion and dismay of Aoko, Zelretch explained "There exists a multiverse full of supernatural creatures called Pokémon that live alongside humans as equals, whether serving as pets, working labor or just proxy battles, the last one being one of the more popular sports here. In various other universes, including some of our multiverse, there exist a multimedia franchise based around videogames were you can capture and battle them."

"So what you're saying," Aoko's worry is now being substituted by increasing exasperation "is that videogames characters made their way into our world?"

"They don't have to be considered fictional in a universe to be able to exist in another. Besides, in some other universes, our world is just a cash cow series with you even starring in a videogame!"

"What?!"

"Tossing aside possible existential issues, there are some extremely powerful Pokémon considered as gods or literal forces of nature, called Legendaries due to the impact they made upon the world. Heck, even one of them designed the universe where they live!"

Aoko now has some clarity as to the beings that appeared in Fuyuki and the threat they could pose "And those also constructed an entire universe from scratch?"

"No. But are direct progeny of the Creator of their universe and their respective dominions give them the capacity to do so. The pink one, Palkia, is the embodiment of space and dimensions; Dialga, the blue one is, ironically, the absolute lord of time. The last one, Giratina, is a tricky one. In theory, it represents Antimatter but it seems it has some dominion over gravity, shadows and reflections, not to say that rules over a universal plane that serves to stabilize the normal universe, so I consider it an Anti-Existence with the sole purpose of maintaining the balance between space-time."

Oh, dear Root… they had literal universe-shaping deities literally at their backdoor. Though still, Aoko had another question.

"And how did they end up in our universe? And for that matter, how they were easily subdued by the Counter Force?"

"Mmm…" Zelretch rubbed his beard "The manner of their appearance here is similar to a certain ritual Arceus, their Creator and that of their universe, can execute to make more than one of them in a single universe while being initially weaker than their original counterparts. Though as for the reason they're here, no idea. And it would be a pain in the ass trying to ascertain the exact version of the universe from which they hail."

"And what do you think we should do? If the Clockwork or another Mage organization takes wind of that, they will immediately be marked off as Sealing Designations and in a more vulnerable state not to talk about future incursions of the Counter Force."

"For now just observe."

Taking Aoko's silence as prompt to continue, he explained "Apparently, to defend themselves, they sealed they're true natures so thoroughly that they're conceptually indistinguishable from normal humans, though I think that seal will come off as they grow up, gaining enough power to withstand Gaia without having to weaken themselves, manifesting their abilities, both as Pokémon and as embodiments of the laws of physics. Besides" and he grinned "They were adopted by Kiritsugu Emiya, the Magus Killer, alongside Shirou Emiya, future participant of the Fifth Grail War."

"So you basically want those to participate as well, right?" Aoko deadpanned.

"Hehe. Yes, but that's only one of the motives. Those three, despite somehow being exiled from their universe, they're still the ultimate authorities of space-time at an universal scale. In a universe such as ours that is ruled by the Root and with our planet having most of its Mystery stripped away, I wonder how many changes they will make."

For Aoko, now one thing is certain: Zelretch is treating all this as an experiment, to try to see how the status quo between Gaia and Alaya, even the Root itself, will change. Will those three become the absolute rulers of the universe? Will Akasha and the World successfully eliminate them before they become threats to themselves? Or just continue without any meaningful changes?

It was shady and dangerous. While not a single person, magus or not, can't be able to harm them, the Counter Force was another thing with those overpowered Counter Guardians and Beasts. Not to tell if those Legendary Pokémon will become hostile to all life on Earth.

But she has to admit she too was curious about how it will end up. And once she decides to do something, no one can stop her. Not even the World.

"Okay, count me in" Aoko says with determined grin "What is the plan?"

"Like I said before, now observe and fix any damage they could potentially provoke. When the time comes right, we will instruct them in the use of their powers."

"And what do we do about the Counter Force?"

At that question, Zelretch had a sadistic grin that worried Aoko a bit.

"I know… someone with experience in the most conceptual nature of the Worlds. He will help us to take Gaia and Alaya away off our backs.

**F/C: DaS**

Somewhere in the omniverse, a black coated figure sneezed. The Master of Masters thinks someone is talking about him, maybe that old vampire friend of his.

**F/C: DaS**

Not only were Zelretch and Aoko in the know of those events, some others in the supernatural were aware of those happenings.

A golden king from the distant past stopped his work to look towards the East, to the confusion of his friend and subjects, brow frowning due to the anomaly and the effect it would have towards his arrogant future Servant self.

A warrior queen from the land of the dead received a premonition about the birth of the Creation Trio, who then smirked, asking herself if they would prove to be a challenge enough for her to feel the thrill of a fight to the death.

And in a tower situated in an everdistant utopia, a white haired man simply smiles "Oh my," he said in a happy tone "I wonder how the future will treat you now, Artoria."

_AN: Yep, the Emiya family is searching for home options, Zelretch and Aoko plot, the Counter Force is blackmailed into conceding the Creation Trio carte blanche until they're mature enough to brute force the World and some other powerful clairvoyants sensed the disturbance._

_Don't know if I did good in portraying the first scene, one of them is a person who had his ideals brutally deconstructed, experienced a lot of trauma that a normal person would break under, had his wife die in vain, his in-law family won't allow him to be near his daughter and is slowly dying from a curse. While the others are orphan amnesiacs of around seven years old, who probably had an emotional shock so big that they lost their memories, and that in the future they will have very broken powers._

_Some constructive feedback could be appreciated._

_Well, let's just see how it will end up, shall we?_


End file.
